


Perfectly Stacked Pillows

by Pigzxo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, The Author Regrets Everything, Under-negotiated Kink, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigzxo/pseuds/Pigzxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex decides to take his anger at his roommate, Thomas Jefferson, out on his pillows. And Thomas doesn’t like that very much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfectly Stacked Pillows

Hatred poured through Alex’s veins as he listened to the echo of the door slam. He regretted the day he had answered the apartment ad. He had thought, oh, another political mind who needs to work close to the White House and the rent is decent, what a steal. So he’d ignored the less than friendly countenance of the man that would be his roommate, forgot to ask about his political leanings, and ended up signing the lease for the apartment. And now he was stuck living there with Thomas fucking Jefferson.

            Normally the two ignored each other. The apartment wasn’t big, but it was big enough that they could hide out in their rooms when the other was in the common areas. But on rare days when they ended up waking around the same time and bustling around the kitchen, their silent animosity turned into knockdown drag out fights that had somehow yet to end with the neighbours calling the cops.

            And this time Jefferson had had the audacity to just _leave_ right in the middle of the fight. He’d glanced at the clock, smirked in Alex’s direction, and bid his adieu with a promise that they’d “finish this later.” Which resulted in Alex being keyed up and ready to go, every muscle in his body tense and hot with anger, and no way to release it.

            He started by throwing a pillow across the room. The crash was far from satisfying and kicking over the stack of books on the coffee table only made him wince at the newly bent pages. His eyes flickered around the living room but there was little he could destroy that wouldn’t affect him more than Jefferson, so he headed into Jefferson’s room.

            The room was stark white, most of the space taken up by a king-sized bed with a fluffy white comforter. Pillows piled hotel-style at the headboard and Alex wrinkled his nose at the impersonal nature of it all. Dark wooden side tables sat crushed between the walls and the bed and the only other space was occupied by a large dresser. On its top, pictures of Jefferson’s friends and girlfriends sat like trophies. Alex itched to wrap his fingers around a frame, throw it to the floor and feel glass shatter. But the thought of the same thing done to him made his stomach curl, hot with guilt, so he stepped away.

            Unfortunately, there was little else to ruin in the immaculate room. Little except for the perfectly stacked pile of pillows. Alex glared at them in disdain, wondered if Jefferson slept stretched out over all of them, curls splayed over soft fabric, or if he dumped half of them onto what little space was left on the floor, creating a cushion if he rolled off. Did he spend time in the morning painstakingly rearranging them? Or did he sleep so soundly, so still, that he failed to disturb them?

            Alex reached for the front pillow and tossed it to the end of the bed. Some sort of power, stupid and twisted, ran threw him as he destroyed the display. What little oddities Jefferson displayed in front of him made sick satisfaction spark in Alex who knew that Jefferson would hate to see his pillows in disarray.

            He crawled onto the bed, bounced indents into the mattress and the soft comforter. He sat on the edges of pillows, bunched them in his hands, rolled on the bed until there was no aesthetic left to ruin. Panting, he lay splayed on his back, hand curled into a pillow. The ruin surrounding him had taken the edge off, but it wasn’t quite enough.

            An idea sparked in his mind and he tried to brush it off, throw it away, to no avail. His hand crept down his stomach, played with the pressure of his shirt buttons against his chest. He kneaded his fingers over his crotch, gasped at the feeling of denim friction on his soft cock.

            He should stop. His thumb flicked open the button of his jeans. Jefferson would kill him if he knew, if he smelled it. Alex pulled down his zipper. That’d be it, everything would be over. Jefferson would kick him out or stab him or... Alex groaned as he took his cock in his hand, grip light, just the release of cold on warm skin.

            Thumbing the slit, Alex spared one last thought to what would happen if Jefferson found out. What Jefferson would do to him if he knew Alex had snuck into his room, ruined his bed, and then jacked off on top of his pristine white covers. The thoughts made an involuntary groan leave Alex’s lips and he pushed up to his knees, turned so that he was facing the mess of pillows he had made.

            What a picture Jefferson probably made sleeping there. Alex wondered if he slept naked, dark skin over white sheets, curls soft with sweat. He skidded his hand along his length, squeezed hard as he imagined Jefferson’s hand in his hair, pulling him forcibly from the apartment, throwing him out onto the street. He hummed as he thought of nails on his skin, those big, gorgeous hands grasped around his shoulders. He bit his own fingernails into his cock, groaned through his closed lips, tasted blood under his teeth.

            His eyes closed and he gave himself over to the pleasure of his hand on his dick, the smooth rhythm he kept, the roughness as he squeezed around himself. He thought of the mess that would be on Jefferson’s pillows, the smell hot and sweaty and salty that would stain the room, and he wondered if Jefferson would even think it was him, or if it would just be a mystery, pegged down to some broken bottle of perfume he’d brought back from France. Alex groaned at the thought, the thought that he _wanted_ Jefferson to know, so close to the edge he could feel heat running through him, head to toe—

            “What the hell are you doing?”

            Alex’s eyes popped open and he glanced over his shoulder to see Jefferson in the doorway, eyes blown wide. It took a moment for Alex to still his hand, take a deep breath, and try to rock back from the edge. Hard, because Jefferson’s eyes had wandered down his body, focussed on the slow motion of his thumb across his shaft.

            “Alex,” Jefferson said, his voice rougher this time, broken around the word, but holding a steel-cored command.

            “Sorry,” Alex said.

            Jefferson’s eyes met his, hard. “Is that what I asked for? An apology?”

            “No.”

            Jefferson stepped into the room. He gripped Alex’s ponytail, pulled until he gasped and leaned in close enough that he could smell the perfume from France. Jefferson hissed, “What did I ask?”

            “What... what I was doing.”

            “And what are you doing?”

            “Jacking off,” Alex said. He gulped and added, somewhat not on purpose, “Sir.”

            Jefferson hummed at that, his big, beautiful lips fluttering prettily. And Alex found himself wondering, for what he sincerely hoped was the first time, what those lips would look like wrapped around his cock. Jefferson’s fingers tightened in his hair and he groaned, rocked closer to Jefferson. “In my bed?” he asked.

            “Yes, sir.”

            Jefferson tsked. “Bad boy.” He tossed Alex’s head forward, stepped back from the bed. Alex watched him carefully, his body hot and cold, not quite sure what was going on. Jefferson shucked off his jacket, sighed. His hardness was apparent in his pants and Alex tried not to lick his lips as he stared at it. “I came back to get the papers for my meeting, but it looks like I’ll have to be late.”

            “Why?”

            “To teach you a lesson.” The hard look in his eyes made Alex flinch, but he quickly swallowed and inclined his head to show it was all right. Jefferson’s long fingers pinched his chin, forced him to look at him. “You need a safe word.”

            Alex managed a smirk. “Mine’s usually Jefferson.”

            Jefferson slapped him, the sting of it bright and red in his eyes before he came back to reality. The fingers on his chin had tightened and Jefferson’s grip had dropped slightly, so the rest of his hand could tighten around Alex’s throat. With a choked breath, Alex dipped his head and Jefferson said, “How about you think of another?”

            “Stop light protocol.”

            Jefferson made a face. “Very well.” He let go and started to unbutton his shirt. His eyes were on the ground, but Alex watched him unabashedly. He stroked himself, almost absently, as Jefferson’s toned abs came into view and cotton dropped off his strong shoulders. Then Jefferson’s hands dipped below his pants and he dropped them, boxers and all, to the ground.

            Now his hardness was in full display, thick and direct in a patch of dark curls. Alex moaned at the sight, tightened his grip around himself. Jefferson gave him a disappointed look and gently, callously, removed his hand from his cock. He cupped Alex’s face in his hand and said, very gently, “You’re not to touch yourself, Alexander.”

            Alex nodded as Jefferson climbed up onto the bed, sat on his knees in front of him. The two sat there for a while, neither quite sure what to do. The unsteady, heavy beat of Alex’s heart managed to shock back into rhythm. His dick was still hard, heavy with its unspent load, but he ignored it in favour of watching Jefferson’s eyes as the other man’s fingers played over the lines of his neck, across his collarbone. The feel of it made him shiver, but he bit down on his bottom lip, refused to whine.

            After a few moments, Jefferson grew bored and said, “All right. On your back. Hands up.”

            When Jefferson turned away, Alex finally gathered enough consciousness to be annoyed at himself for rolling over onto his back. He should stop it right now, say red, and walk out of Jefferson’s bedroom. But just as he was getting ready, opening his mouth around the word, he caught sight of Jefferson walking back to the bed, leather straps tied around his hands. And if he let out a little moan at that, stretched out further on the bed, well, he didn’t do it to see the smirk of approval that curled across Jefferson’s annoyingly plump lips.

            “Alexander,” Jefferson said, his voice smooth and deep. He straddled Alex’s hips and their dicks slid together, Alex’s slick with precome and Jefferson’s dry. Jefferson hummed a little, but otherwise stayed in character. “Hands up.”

            Alex raised his arms, curled his fists around the bedposts as Jefferson leaned forward to tie his wrists. He was unsure if the friction against his dick was intentional, whether or not Jefferson meant to be rubbing them together quite so hard. He let out a small murmured groan as Jefferson pulled both knots tight. His hands skittered down the length of Alex’s arms, a ticklish shiver. Alex tried the restraints, but they held tight.

            Jefferson leaned down close, his breath hot over Alex’s lips. He said, “Too tight?”

            “No, sir.”

            “Tell me what you want,” Jefferson said. He ran his thumb along Alex’s bottom lip.

            “And you’ll listen?”

            Jefferson cocked an eyebrow, considered. “No.” He pressed his thumb to Alex’s lips and Alex opened his mouth, took the digit as deep as Jefferson pushed it. And the smirk on the taller man’s face, the way his big plump lips curled to see Alex suck around his thumb, definitely did not make it harder to feel his length against him, the weight of his knees pressed firmly against his hips. “You like that, don’t you?”

            Alex nodded.

            “You’d like it to be my cock, wet between your lips.”

            Alex couldn’t stop the moan at that, knew it would thrum through Jefferson’s hand. His smirk was evident as he shifted further up Alex’s torso. His hard dick grazed Alex’s sternum.

            “How about we do that then?”

            Jefferson shifted his position, popped his thumb out. Then he guided the tip of his dick to Alex’s lips, spread precome across them. Alex desperately bobbed forward but was stopped with a hand pulling back his hair and a tsk. “Patience, Alexander.”

            “Sorry, sir.”

            “Should’ve expected this from you,” Jefferson whispered. His eyes had blown wide, appreciating the picture Alex made with his lips wet and ready, stretched just around the head of his cock. “Pretty and pliant. Bet I could fuck your mouth if I wanted to and you wouldn’t even complain. You’d want it.”

            Alex moaned.

            “You do want it.”

            Alex nodded, unabashedly, tried to move forward to take it in his mouth again. He could feel the heat of Jefferson’s words in his stomach, making him impossibly harder. A sharp pull at his hair bounced his skull against the headboard.

            “Whores have to learn to wait,” Jefferson hissed.

            Alex whimpered.

            Then Jefferson pressed in, spread his lips out, and went into his mouth without hesitation. He hit the back of his throat and Alex gagged, tried to swallow as Jefferson set a punishing pace. He knew he’d feel it all day with every word he spoke, but he didn’t give any sign he wanted Jefferson to slow down. Jefferson did that on his own, one hand cupping Alex’s jaw, stroking himself through Alex’s cheek. He settled far into Alex’s mouth and watched him choke, smiled at him, taunted him with small words before pulling back and going in again.

            He pulled out with a smack and then stroked off lazily in Alex’s face. He gave no warning he was going to come, just shot hot spurts into Alex’s open mouth. With a sigh, he wiped come from below Alex’s eyes with his thumb and then licked it off before standing up.

            “Hips up,” Jefferson said.

            Alex scrambled to comply, arched his back so Jefferson could stuff one of his perfect white pillows under him. Jefferson grabbed a bottle of lube from his desk drawer, dipped his fingers in, and went to work opening up Alex’s hole. He crooked his fingers and made Alex shiver, moan, beg. He wasn’t proud of the last part, but it made Jefferson smile, made his spent cock twitch again.

            From the drawer, Jefferson then pulled out a long vibrator with a plug. He lubed it up and pressed it into Alex’s open hole. “Keep that there,” Jefferson said. He wiped the lube on his fingers off on the inside of Alex’s thigh and stepped back, grabbed his shirt off the floor.

            “Where are you going?” Alex asked.

            “I have a meeting,” Jefferson said. “Or did you forget?”

            Alex huffed. “Asshole.”

            Jefferson did up his pants and then gave Alex a side long glance. “Colour?”

            Alex glared at him. He sat spread out over a still vibrator, hard as hell, hands tied above him, and he couldn’t make himself give any response other than, “Green.”

            Jefferson smiled. “Don’t come.”

***

            It took nearly an hour for the vibrator to turn on. In that time, Alex went from being annoyed that he’d been left hard and ready to just plain annoyed. Come dried on his face, the sticky sensation far from pleasant, and his cock had softened, its unspent load heavy and dreary. He tried the restraints again but found that Jefferson, damn him, was good at his knots.

            He was in the middle of coming up with some very choice words for his roommate when the vibrator turned on – high. Alex let out a wild moan at the stimulation, tightened his ass to keep it in place and then gave up, instead ground down on the bed to find the right spot. But Jefferson had chosen his vibrator well – with the plug at the end, it was just short of reaching Alex’s prostate.

            The vibration went down quickly to a smooth buzz and Alex whimpered at the loss, even though he knew it was a small kindness. He was already getting hard again and the day had barely passed. Knowing Jefferson, he wouldn’t wait until lunch to come back, he’d wait the whole day. Absently, Alex wondered if he’d made up an excuse for where Alex was, why he hadn’t come into work.

            But Jefferson surprised him. Just after noon, when the vibrator had been on for almost three hours leaving Alex wet and leaking and at the edge of his control as it moved from  high to low settings in a justifiably insane manner, Jefferson walked into the room, perfectly composed. He held the remote for the vibrator in his hand, played with it absently and made Alex moan.

            “Colour?” Jefferson asked.

            “Green.”

            “Good.” Jefferson smiled and turned to sit on the end of the bed. “Then let’s see what kind of sounds you’ve been making.” He opened the top drawer of his dresser and pulled out a tape recorder, pressed play. He fast-forwarded to where he had started to vibrator and turned to face Alex, watched his blush as the sounds that had come out of his mouth in privacy were played for Thomas to hear.

            “Let’s see if we can make that sound again, shall we?” Jefferson upped the vibrator and Alex barely held back a scream, let alone the original moan. With a chuckle, Jefferson settled down on the side of the bed next to Alex and lazily reached back a hand to stroke his straining cock. The contact was almost too much, but Alex didn’t forget the rules. “Less of a scream this time. Just the moan.” He turned down the vibrator and then, without warning, shot it up to the highest level. The moan Alex let loose was just slightly more wrecked than the original. “Good.”

            Jefferson played every sound on the tape recorder and messed around with the vibrator until Alex repeated the sound. He got good at the imitation, fast at picking it up, and wasn’t surprised when Jefferson noticed with a smack across his cheek. “Now, now. Only if you really feel it.”

            “Please,” Alex murmured. “Please let me come.” He could feel his own precome all over his dick, spread by Jefferson’s lazy fingers.

            Jefferson looked down in surprise, like he hadn’t realized what he’d been doing. Then he bit his fingernails into Alex’s thigh and said, “Oh, no. You’re not going to come until I’m done with you and then, you’re going to do it yourself.”

            Alex whimpered and Jefferson stopped stroking his dick. With a sigh, he pushed off the bed and started to undress, like the whole thing was a chore for him. Alex wondered why, if fucking him was such a chore, he couldn’t just get it over and done with. But he knew the answer. Jefferson liked the control, liked him stretched out on his bed, liked to play with his food.

            When Jefferson’s pants slipped down, Alex at least had the satisfaction of seeing that he was already half hard just from the sounds that had left his mouth. He tested his jaw, felt the burn of Jefferson’s palm on his cheek, and then gasped when Jefferson straddled him again. Their dicks slid together and Alex squirted out a bit, involuntarily, which earned him a second slap. The sting was so good he almost wanted to lose control, let Jefferson beat him senseless for disobeying.

            “You little whore,” Jefferson said. “You like that, don’t you? Like getting beaten up?” He rolled their hips together and dug his fingernails into Alex’s thighs. The vibrator was still on low, buzzing inside Alex and moving him ever closer to the loss of control. “Bet your pimp has a hard time keeping a handle on you.”

            “Just fuck me,” Alex gasped.

            Jefferson pulled out the plug with little to do and Alex moaned at the loss. His hole felt cold and empty until the tip of Jefferson’s dick touched against it. Then he moaned louder, begged without words for him to go in, but Jefferson only positioned himself there, pinned Alex’s hips down under his hands.

            “Good boys wait, Alexander,” Jefferson said, his voice sharp like vodka and rough as sandpaper. He ran his fingernails down Alex’s thighs and got a groan in response, so Jefferson dug in deeper, broke the skin with red dots of blood under his fingernails. “They know what’s expected of them.”

            “I’m not good,” Alex breathed out. His vision had blurred, the heat of the moment getting to him, and he knew he’d come soon whether Jefferson touched him or not. The other man was already fondling his balls, sending pinpricks of stimulation through Alex’s body. “I’m a whore. Just use me like one.”

            “A fuck toy’s all you’re good for.”

            Alex murmured in agreement.

            Jefferson pushed in just an inch and Alex gasped at the spread. He’d thought the preparation, the plug, had been enough, but Jefferson’s girth was sincerely impressive. He bit down on his lip to stop the heavy breaths and watched as Jefferson pushed inside of him, ever slowly, not speeding up at his begging, until he finally bottomed out.

            Alex groaned and tightened himself, getting his first sound out of Jefferson. He counted it as a victory.

            Jefferson moved slowly, let Alex get accustomed to him before he set a punishing pace. Hips slapped together, the smack of skin so delicious that Alex let out incoherent streams of pleases and Thomas and hell, fuck, damn. He wrapped his legs around Jefferson’s hips in an effort to slam him in further each time, squeezing down on him with every thrust, desperate for the burn of his giant cock inside of him.

            Jefferson’s hips moved in circles, hitting his prostate every time with wild abandon. He kept the rhythm of a musician, hands pressing bruises into Alex’s thighs. Alex’s hands were tightened into fists, desperate to grab onto Jefferson’s hair, to kiss him, to touch him in some way as he slammed into him again and again.

            “Please,” Alex murmured. “I need to... I’m gonna...”

            “You’re not,” Jefferson growled. The loss of control in his voice was the first sign that he was close himself, so close he’d lost rhythm and stopped hitting Alex’s prostate, a small mercy. Then, with a gasp, he spilled out inside of Alex and rode through it, pounding into Alex in smaller and smaller increments until he pulled out, spent.

            With heavy breaths, Jefferson lifted Alex’s hips to watch his come drip out of him. “Fuck, that’s hot,” Jefferson said, the first words of praise to leave his lips. Then he dipped down and licked a stripe up Alex’s asshole, got a deep moan in response. Alex was reduced to begging incoherency as Jefferson cleaned up his work, moved his tongue deep inside of him to get it all out.

            By the time he was done, tears had leaked onto Alex’s cheeks. Jefferson wiped them away with soft fingers and laid a kiss on Alex’s cheek. “You’ve done so good, baby. So good,” he whispered. “Give me a colour?”

            “Green,” he whispered.

            “You sure?”

            “Please, I need to...” Alex couldn’t finish the sentence. He waved his hands and pulled in a shuddering breath.

            Jefferson undid the knots carefully and pressed kisses to Alex’s chafed wrists. Then he sat back at the end of the bed and made a go-ahead motion with his hand.

            Alex reached between his legs and started to stroke his hard dick. The oversensitivity killed at first, hot in his hand and his skin rough, his ass throbbing and his throat wrecked. As he started to go harder, he pressed his thighs together, fucked into his hand and used the sweet friction to get off. He came with a loud noise, spurting all over his thighs, and Jefferson watched him with interested eyes.

            “Still green?” he asked.

            Alex looked at him, gave a single nod.

            Jefferson shifted up and pressed Alex’s legs together. He rubbed his dick across the underside of his thighs, come dripping onto him. His eyes were closed, his lips broken around a hum.

            Alex was spent, used, but he watched Jefferson play with the friction between his thighs. His large, dark cock brushed through the space between his thighs, came up thick with his come. A shuddered breath left him at that and he felt his tired cock try to respond, fail.

            Jefferson slowly fucked between his thighs, worked to get hard again. The warmth of the come and his sweat burned into Alex’s thighs and he knew he wouldn’t be able to walk for the rest of the day, might not go into work tomorrow. He watched the head of Jefferson’s cock press between his thighs and groaned as the thrusts sped up, shaking his whole body and causing him to clutch at the sheets for purchase.

            Jefferson came weakly, messily over his stomach, and then bent to clean it all up with his mouth. Those lips, soft and wide, kissed down his cock and licked at come. He came up with white specks on his lips and then licked them clean. If Alex had it in him, that alone could have gotten him hard again.

            Then Jefferson crawled up the length of him and kissed him on the lips. He pressed his tongue deep into Alex’s mouth, slow and languid, before he pulled back. “You did great, baby girl.”

            Alex shivered with pleasure at the words, watched as Jefferson rolled off the bed. He came back with a warm cloth and wiped the dried come off Alex’s face, his stomach, and thighs. He moved his hands slowly over Alex’s body, pressed soft kisses against every new and old wound, kept his grip soft against Alex’s spent dick. Then he rolled to the side and pulled Alex close to his side, stroked his fingers through his hair as he whispered how good he was.

            “You know,” Alex said after a few minutes, “you don’t have to do this. I can take care of myself.”

            “Mmm,” Jefferson replied. He kissed the top of Alex’s head. “But I like to take care of you.”

            Alex could argue that a million ways, felt his brain gearing up to do so, but he let the issue drop. Instead he curled closer to Jefferson and laid his head over his chest, in the right place to hear his thundering heartbeat. Soon enough, the sound of it lulled him to sleep.


End file.
